


The Pregnancy

by placereaduivame



Series: Hank & Connor's Bungalooza [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely graphic, M/M, Please Kill Me, connor literally is pregnant in his dick, the baby dies and hank makes connor eat it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: After their bungalooza, Hank and Connor find that Connor is actually pregnant in his fucking dick. Both of them are surprisingly happy about this. However, later in the story, something traumatic happens and let's just say it doesn't blow over well.





	The Pregnancy

Months later, Connor woke up to an unpleasant feeling in his testicles. It felt like they were about to explode, churning and moving. He tried to stand up, but his entire body felt heavy. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, holding his testicles in pain and the most discomfort he has ever felt.

 

“H-hank!” Connor groaned as he felt the insides of his testicles doing fucking flips. Hank awoke to see Connor’s testicles extremely bloated and a shade of deep tomato-like scarlet. He nearly recoiled at the rather disgusting sight. Despite the nightmare of this testicular torsion, Connor managed to get up on his feet, knees still wobbling. 

 

“What the fuck happened to you, Connor?!” Hank tried to keep the disgust out of his voice but fails and ultimately yells it.

 

“I- I don’t know Hank! Urrhhhhhh, rA9. There’s something really wrong, Hank, my testicles have blown up to almost half their normal size and it feels so painful. It feels like something is living inside of my testicles, Hank!” Connor continued while groaning in pain.

  
“It looks like you’re pregnant in your dick, Con!” He yelled in shock and disgust. He then shook his head. “You know, I said that as a joke but now I’m actually going to go get a pregnancy test, because…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but Connor nods through his discomforted noises.

 

*********

 

Hank looked really awkward, a 53-year-old man, in a fucking drug store buying a pregnancy test. He went to self-checkout to avoid any unwanted questions, but he caught a most likely deviated android looking at him strangely as he hurriedly paid for the stupid pregnancy test and noped the fuck out of that drug store. He could swear that he ran a red light but he didn’t care, worried about whatever state Connor could be in when he gets home. He noticed a tent in his pants, and he was far back at a red light, so he decided to whack one out right there at the light. You could call him the fastest hand of the west, he finished extremely fast and, pretty much just in time, thinking about Connor and his huge ass dick. He got semen on his windshield from the inside and realized that he can’t use his wipers. There was no time because he had to fucking drive, so he did and ignored the semen on his windshield. 

 

After what seemed like forever, he arrived home and gave Connor the pregnancy test hurriedly, noticing on the bed with his dick even larger and… pulsing?! Connor was finally able to stand up a little and Hank helped him into the bathroom, Connor’s dick had literally hit the wall at one point. Connor sat down on the toilet and started to piss on the test. The piss splashed everywhere, including on Connor’s hands and legs, and even a little on Hank’s face. Hank promptly licked it off of his face. Connor waited a few minutes, groaning in pain. 

 

Hank fell back looking at the test, which had now been shown to be positive. 

 

“Holy fucking shit, Connor. You’re pregnant. In your dick. I said that as a joke… Holy fuck. Jesus Christ.” Connor just turned around nothing but absolute shock and fear in his eyes. This was probably the most emotion Hank has ever seen him portray. Hank embraced him.

 

“That’s fucking amazing, Con.” He says, gripping him tightly and he can feel Connor smile into his shoulder, his huge dick pressing into Hank’s knee. They stay like that for a while.

 

**~Four Months Later~**

 

“Morning, Hank”. Connor was on top of Hank, rubbing his crotch against Hank's.

 

“Connor? Whadda fuck are ya doing?” He slurred, still sleepy. His dick was already waking up though, his no longer dysfunctional old man penis reacting rather quickly to Connor’s hard-as-hell morning wood. 

 

“Oh, I thought I’d give you a little morning present~,” Connor said as he increased the friction and immediately woke Hank up. Hank sat up a bit and pulled Connor onto his lap, Connor’s swollen dick pressed against Hank’s already half-hard dick. Connor crawled out of his grasp and gripped at the waistband of Hank’s boxers, he eagerly pulled them down, not even bothering with foreplay, just straight up taking it all in his mouth. Hank responded to this by releasing his “morning bladder” into Connor’s mouth, to which Connor happily milked out every last drop of piss from Hank’s cock. Hank groaned as Connor sucked the life out of his dick and got impatient, not wanting to come before they fuck each other’s dick holes.

 

“Can I… Can I fuck you this time?” He asked, little doe eyes so hard to say no to. How could Hank say no to that?

 

“Uh, yeah, Con. Let me just…” Hank pulls down his pants and feels his face go hot as he gets on all fours. 

 

“No, Hank, the front hole…” Connor said sheepishly. Hank chuckled a bit.

 

“Okay, Con. Sure.” He turned and let Connor begin.

 

Connor slowly slid his swollen dick inside of Hank’s dick hole. Hank cursed out as he adjusted to Connor’s length, and Hank could already feel the pre-cum oozing from Connor into his fucking dick-hole. Connor sped up greedily and Hank kept groaning, but in a good way because the pleasure outweighed the pain. Hank had his eyes shut when he felt something else squirming in his dick. He opened his eyes saw blue. He looked up at Connor, whose eyes were closed, and he looked back down. There was literal Thirium soaking the two of their dicks. 

 

“Con- Connor! Connor, pull out!” Hank told him worryingly as he saw the blood. Connor opened his eyes and they widened, his LED flashed red, sensing danger. He pulled out of Hank’s dick hole and Hank felt something still in his dick and groaned. Connor pulled out even further and the entire fetus, dead, came out of his dick. It was disgusting looking, blue blood soaking it with a thick layer of god-knows-what around it. They both screamed this time in horror, Hank’s sounding more like a roar and Connor’s sounding like that of a woman who just watched her kid’s throat get sliced open. After that, there was silence. Dead quiet. Dead like the fetus. When suddenly:

  
“Eat it.” Hank commanded. Connor looked up at Hank and tears poured out of his eyes, his expression that of horror. “Nobody can know, Connor.” He pat his shoulder with his shaky arm. “Nobody.”

 

Connor shakily picked up the dead fetus. He looked back up at Hank, and back to the dead baby in his arms. It was missing an under-developed arm. He stared at it and nodded slightly, tears still rushed down his face. He looked at Hank’s dick and watched a slick, disgusting looking, under-developed arm slide out. He made a choking sound and grabbed the arm as well. He looked back up at Hank once more, his eyes said ‘Do I really have to fucking do this?’ and Hank just nodded at him, looking dead at him. Dead like the fetus that Connor was going to consume. 

 

And he did. He took the arm and shoved it into his mouth, making distorted choking sounds. Tears were pouring down his face and his body wracked with sobs. He still ate the arm of the dead fetus, though. He swallowed the chewed up fetus arm, after a few torturous seconds that seemed like hours of crunching and chewing. He choked a bit and coughed, then swallowed again. He picked up the majority of the fetus and held it in his terribly shaking hands. 

 

His teeth could bite enough into anything if he needed them to. He stifled a wail and bit down extremely hard, tearing a piece off of the fetus. He looked up at Hank, who was stroking his dick. He couldn’t even be angry at Hank for being aroused at this, as he was too terrified and traumatized to do any more than eat his dead, unborn child. Hank was looking him dead in the eyes. Dead like the fetus. Hank took the fetus from Connor’s hands as Connor chewed the bite he had taken, horrible crunching sounds and stifled whines and sobs were heard. Hank jizzed on the fetus and handed it back to Connor, smiling slightly. Connor just sobs out more and swallows the bite he took, his saline tears spilling onto the fetus he held in his hands. 

 

He had already eaten a third of his dead child. He could do this. Just two more long, agonizing bites. He bit down hard and tasted Hank’s salty semen on it as well. He tried to focus on that, and not the dead fetus part, but it was still terrible as he crunched and chewed until it was finally enough to where he could swallow it. 

 

He took the final bite and he couldn’t even cry anymore. His tear ducts were showing him error messages, as were his disposal methods, being overloaded with dead fetus. Connor finished eating his fucking dead child and crumbled to the floor, a shaking mess. His stress level was at 93% but he forced it to go down. 

 

“Good job, Connor. You gave me one hell of a night tonight.”

 

Connor just sat there, unable to cry anymore. He shook and his body wracked with sobs that had no tears accompanying them.

 

_ Mission Successful? _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive me.


End file.
